Immortal Love
by puppysmeller
Summary: Peter knows what will happen at the birthday party. He goes to find Jasper and stop it and goes to find a friend along the way. He and Garett go to Jasper and stop jasper from attacking Less than two months later the zombie apocalypse begins. But they have nothing to fear Emmett planned for this. BlahSushi wrote this from Bella's POV i wrote it from Peters


Chapter 1

**Hey! My best friend and I wanted to write a story for peter and Bella, so I wrote it from Peter's POV and BlahSushi wrote it from Bella's. If you want to read Bella's POV the story is called Deathly love. S.M. owns characters I just like to fuck up their lives a bit. **

Peter POV

Charlotte… she's gone. I stood in shock in the woods as the information filled my head. My power wasn't anything amazing, but I just knew shit. I knew that my dear Charlotte was dead. Even if we weren't mates, she was still important to me. We were together sense the Southern wars, when Jasper let us go. My cold, dead heart ached at the thought of never seeing her again, hearing her sweet voice, sitting next to her on the couch just wasting away the day.

I slid down to the ground, leaning against a tree. If I could cry, tears would be streaming down my face, falling to the crisp soil beneath me. The last memories of her ran through my mind in perfect clarity. We had been arguing.

She was storming through the house; broken objects letting me know where she had been already. "Dammit Charlotte! I don't care; you of all people should want to visit him. He saved us both; he let us go when he was supposed to kill us! He could have been killed himself for not doing it! Why can't we visit Jasper?" I screamed when I got to her.

"We can't visit because he has things to get through! He will almost kill Edward's human pet. It's the first time he's slipped up, Alice is going to be pissed at him, Carlisle is going to be disappointed, and everyone else won't want him there except Bella and Emmett! He will need time alone." She growled.

"Did you ever think that he might want someone there that isn't pissed, or even upset at him? What if he needs us there, to be with him? He might want US there to support him! Plus you know how much he hates that "Vegetarian" diet. He just might need us to get him back to our diet." I said, she was glaring daggers at me. I squirmed under her gaze.

"YOU can go visit him, call me if he wants me there. If he does I can be there in hours." She sighed. I ran out the door.

It's my fault she died went to visit Jasper without her. I my throat tightened. I loved her. And I owed it to her to go to Jasper like she knew I would anyways. I couldn't be alone again. But I wouldn't run, I would take my time, slowly making my way up north to Washington.

I went to the shady part of a small town and killed a drug dealer and a child molester. There's another thing. I didn't kill innocent people like other human drinkers; I only killed the evil ones. After I finished I started my way north.

As I made it into Nevada, the amount of people I saw declined rapidly. A vampire, he was with the hoard. I could easily see he was a vampire; his red eyes were dull and lifeless. Then I put the pieces together. Those are the things that caught Charlotte. They killed my Charlotte. I knew it probably wasn't this hoard, but I knew it was a hoard in Texas that caught her. I had to find someone I could trust to help me. Garrett was the one that came to mind. I b-lined to Tennessee and hunted him down. He was holed up in some house near Nashville. The city was abandoned.

"Garrett! Im so happy to see you alive…well…you know what i mean."I said. I walked up to him and hugged him. He laughed. "Same here Peter. Where's Char?" he asked. I took in an unneeded breath. "She got caught back in Texas." I said. His face softened to a look of sorrow. "Peter, Im sorry. I know you loved her." He said. I nodded.

"So, Garrett, I need your help getting to Washington to find out if Jasper is okay." I said, getting straight to the point. "Alright, cool, can we leave now?" he asked. I chuckled at his eagerness. "Okay, let's leave. We have to find Forks, Washington soon." I said. He nodded and we headed out the door.

We slowly made our way towards the Cullen house. We didn't run in case we happened to cross a hoard. There wasn't any in Forks yet, but it would probably happen soon. When we arrived, they were surrounding the human; she held a small blue box. I looked over her. Her blonde hair was glinted by the moonlight; the red streaks in her hair complemented her emerald green eyes.

She slid her finger across the paper and a small bead of red blood ran across her finger. She looked up with wide eyes. "Oh shit…" she said. Jasper moved to attack, and I jumped across the room to him. I pinned him down to the floor. That was the moment they noticed Garrett's and my presence. They all looked in shock. I lifted my head to look at the goddess in front of me. "Run." I told her through gritted teeth. He ran upstairs and slammed a door. I let Jasper up yet held him by the arms.

"Peter! What are you doing here?" he asked. "I knew you would attack her tonight so I came." I said. He nodded his thanks. I let him go when the blood dried and the smell went away. "Major Whitlock." Garrett said, he nodded his head in a greeting. Jasper smiled. He walked over to Garrett. "No need to call me Major Whitlock anymore soldier. Call me Jasper." Garrett nodded. "Jasper." He tried the name and he scrunched his nose.

"I think I'll stick to calling you major. It's too weird to call you Jasper after all these years." He said. Jasper chuckled. "Okay." He nodded. He looked towards me. "Sergeant." He nodded to me. I smiled. "I haven't been called Sergeant since I left the wars. Im Peter to you, and the rest of y'all." I said.

"Well the, Peter, go fetch Bella from upstairs. We need introductions." He said. I nodded. As I ran upstairs Bella opened the door before I even knocked on the door. "Jasper said to come back down for introductions." I said. She nodded and followed me down. I hadn't looked her in the eyes. But when jasper introduced us, we both locked eyes. We couldn't look away. Her eyes were the color of an emerald and I found myself pulled into their depths. I knew that she was my mate. She stared right back, I wasn't sure if she knew, but I did. I wouldn't tell her. She needed to love me because she was in love with me, not because of some bond we had. While lost in her eyes, I realized that her blood wasn't making my throat burn. It smelled sweet and delicious, but didn't beckon to me or make me thirsty. I was glad. Her face was sculpted into pure beauty. High cheek bones, big green eyes, thick pink lips, and a pale completion that matched her bleached hair. The red streaks added the color needed and she was beautiful.

I raked my eyes over her body. A fitted black dress that cut off mid thigh, red heels with back polka dots, and she had long, perfectly carved legs. She had a curvy shape that the dress complemented well. As my eyes made my way back up her body I heard some clear their throat. I looked over and recognized the big vampire, Emmett, smiling. "Are you two done eye fucking each other?" Bella's eyes snapped to him. "Emmett!" a deep red blush covered her cheeks. I smirked. "Not quite." I said. Bella looked at me. Her blush deepened.

Her mouth opened and closed, she was at a loss for words. Finally the only thing she said was "Meany." And she stuck out her tongue in a childish manner. I smirked and walked over to her. "Oh come on Little Bit, I know what was going through your mind. And I also know what was going through mine." I put my arm around her shoulders and winked at her. To my surprise she didn't pull away.

She looked up at me innocently. "And what was going through your mind?" she asked with a child like voice. I gave her a smirk. "Well, I was thinking about how lovely it would be to get you out of that dress." I said. She looked at me with wide eyes. "What about you, Miss Bella?" I asked. She turned to face me completely. "Was thinking about how nice it would be to see you without the jeans." She smirked back at me. 'Awwwwwww hell, my mate has a mouthy side.' I thought.


End file.
